


День сурка (и кабысдоха)

by Varda_Elentari, WTF Tim Roth Team 2021 (tim_roth_team)



Series: Тексты низкий левел Tim Roth Team 2021 [3]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Angst, Canon Temporary Character Death, Character Death, Dark, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Gunplay Elements, In-Canon, M/M, Mystique Element, Recursion, Time Loop, WTF Kombat 2021, ангст, ин-канон, петля времени, пост-канон, рекурсия, смерть персонажей, элемент мистики, элементы ганплея, юст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tim_roth_team/pseuds/WTF%20Tim%20Roth%20Team%202021
Summary: Суецыд, суецыд, самосожжение, расстрел©. У Фредди тяжелый день.
Series: Тексты низкий левел Tim Roth Team 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132886
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	День сурка (и кабысдоха)

**Author's Note:**

> — элементы мистики, упоминаются похоронные обряды разных народов  
> Предупреждения: присутствуют самоубийства персонажа, самосожжение персонажа и поехавшая кукушечка персонажа

Фредди напряженно взялся за переносицу.  
Истерики, крики, бухалово в немерянных количествах и пачка таблеток от психиатра были раньше. Он прошёл этот день не то что несколько раз — казалось, несколько лет по одному и тому же кругу. От безумия, отрицания, неприятия — до… другого безумия, теперь уже — согласия.  
— Ты веришь в день сурка? — шепнул ему Ларри перед смертью. Фредди тогда не понял. Дуло упиралось ему в щёку. Он почти ничего не чувствовал, в нём не то что крови — а жизни почти не осталось. И мозгов тоже. Ничего Фредди не понял, даже услышал и то по самому краю сознания.  
А Ларри вдруг отнял пистолет и обнял чёрное пороховое жерло губами, насадился ртом.  
И мир Фредди стал красным и горячим.  
И неимоверно лёгким — Ларри перестал его держать.  
Кажется, Фредди тогда закричал. Он не помнил. Он плохо что помнил из последних минут их общей жизни.  
А может, он жадно облизал ставшие влажными губы — изводимый иссушающей жаждой, ощутил плоть Ларри, вкус Ларри, напоившего его щедро собой, — и потерял сознание.  
Кто знает?  
Не детектив Ньюэндайк, единственный выживший в этом морге, в этой бойне, в этой истории.

А теперь он жил раз за разом проклятый день сурка.  
Жопа. Срака. Ад.  
Фредди проживал за разом раз — и не знал, и не знал.  
Что он сделал не так, что делает не так, за что, откуда и почему? И как пробить стену его персонального концлагеря, как пустить трамвай без рельс по сухой земле? Как? — Раз за разом вопрос.

«Ты веришь в день сурка?..»  
Да, Ларри, блядь, верю, я в нём живу, в нём варюсь, что делать, что ты делал, почему ты спросил, почему именно это?  
Фредди потёр переносицу костяшкой, лениво сбросил пепел от сигареты на свой полицейский жетон. Нахуй работу, нахуй крики шефа, нахуй всё. Он сегодня для разнообразия сидит в своём кабинете, а не валяется дома на кровати, не бухает запойным марафоном во всех барах Лос-Анджелеса, не снимает себе горячих цыпочек и мускулистых хастлеров, не соблазняет замужних дам, не играет на бирже, не делает ставки в букмекерских конторах, не тратит деньги в казино, не сидит у психотерапевта, постукивая зло ногой по полу, не сдаётся психиатру, с облегчением отрубившись от уколов, не колется сам наркотой, не бьёт витрины магазинов, чтобы забрали свои же копы и посадили на сутки под арест, много чего «не».  
Потому что ничего не помогает.  
Ничего, Ларри.  
Почему ты спросил? Почему — именно это? Прежде чем твоё нежное нёбо, горячий рот и обкусанные губы приняли на всю длину дуло пистолета?..

Некого теперь спрашивать и негде в бесконечном жарком закольцованном «сейчас».

Фредди озаряет. Опять. Сколько уже было таких вспышек, стремительного и ошибочного понимания — как вырваться, как исправить!  
Он не дожидается конца дня. Вылезает из-за стола, открывает окно и с золотящейся сигаретой в зубах выходит вон с восьмого этажа.

«Ты веришь в день сурка?»  
Фредди устал. Думать. Искать выход. Чего-либо бояться.  
Были дни — недели — месяцы, когда он тупо не выходил из дома, сидел и смотрел передачи по телеку, всю тысячу каналов. С утра до ночи, в итоге выучил программу назубок, как школьник надоевшие стихи.  
Он проснулся — очнулся — воскрес в своей кровати, в пять тридцать две. День был мучителен тем, что начинался рано и тянулся катастрофически долго — если Фредди не отрубался.  
Никакого волшебства «в полночь», никакой «тыковки» на дороге, ничего не менялось, пока Фредди держал глаза открытыми.  
Его рекорд четверо суток. А потом он просто. Медленно. Моргнул.  
И очнулся в пять тридцать две в своей тёплой, нагретой его сонным телом, кровати.

Где-то в аду шептал Ларри:  
«Малыш, ты веришь в проклятье?..»  
Да, Ларри, да.  
Ты передал его мне? Заразился от кого-то сам невольно? Что было, что произошло? И почему твой способ — нажать пусковой крючок и вышибить мозги на дежурные отчёты — не работает?

Ларри жил в дне сурка. И, судя по всему, долго. Фредди много думал над этим, рисовал схемы, чертил блоки, восстанавливал случившееся. По всему выходило, что Ларри пустил всё на самотёк. И Фредди бы поверил, что для него впервые происходящее, если бы не вопрос, обжигающее дыхание, шёпот в холодное ухо:  
— Ты веришь в день сурка?  
Всё, что было в тот день, — стало непоправимым. Всё, что сломалось в тот день, можно было исправить и легко! Буквально одним решением, одним рывком, одним поворотом в сценарии! — но катилось по рельсам, как дребезжащий и трясущийся от электричества трамвай.  
И Ларри не мешал. В безумном сурке, повторяющемся раз за разом, он тупил, ошибался, не исправлял свои промахи, не штопал дыры в сюжете, не редактировал написанный лист реплик и поступков. Только… в конце.  
Раз он вырвался, а малыш остался, заражённый и помеченный, как чумой.  
Что-то случилось иначе. Не что-то — кто-то сделал правильный выбор, решение, которое стоило всего пережитого ада.

Ларри поднял пистолет и убил себя.  
А что делал до этого раз за разом? И чем всё заканчивалось?  
Ларри не просто нажал пусковой крючок — пусть и не в то лицо.  
Он пожертвовал собой. Освободил Фредди и всю его будущую жизнь — от себя. От груза ответственности, вины, стыда, гнева, ненависти, апатии, неуверенности, надежд… неважно! Вся эта всратая непонятная сложная и тяжёлая жизнь, что могла сложиться, — мимо Фредди.  
Он получил чистый новый лист. Без груза, без Ларри, только зажившие и шершавые шрамы.

Ларри не сказал ему: малыш, живи.  
Он просто нажал пусковой крючок.  
И мир Фредди из белого стал красным.

Прошли месяцы и месяцы нормальной более-менее, колченогой жизни, прежде чем он застрял в повторяющемся сне. Кошмаре. Как шмара, которую пустили по кругу. Один и тот же, изматывающий.  
Просыпаясь, он спрашивал у своих случайных партнёров в постели — мужчин, женщин, девушек, парней, — что он делал? И собирал отчёты: кричал; нет, плакал; нет, сомнамбулически шатался по квартире; нет, скрипел зубами; нет, лежал как мертвец, даже не дышал, сука; нет, бился в агонии, перепугав до усрачки.

Партнёры менялись, постель то становилась холодной до морозного инея, то снова нагревалась от секса, драйва, адреналина и тепла чужого тела рядом. А кошмар оставался, повторяясь всё чаще.  
И в нём Ларри отпускал Фредди.  
А Фредди не мог удержать Ларри.  
Ошмётки, кровь, кусочки мягкой плоти — и объятия размыкаются, и Ларри падает, и никто не слышит ора Фредди, даже он сам. Клёкот, бессильный шёпот, и на губах — горячий алый чай.

«Малыш, ты веришь?..»  
«Ларри, не умирай!»

«… в день…»  
«Ларри, не надо!»

«… моей смерти?»  
«Да иди ты нахуй, Ларри! Живи!»

А потом Фредди, застрявший в одном и том же кошмаре, застрял в одном и том же жестоком, немыслимом, беспрерывном дне сурка.  
Безумие настигло, решил Фредди. И долго и упорно с ним боролся.

А потом… дошло. Не сразу, далеко не, как и многие «не» до того.  
Ларри говорил о том, что пережил сам. В чём варился заживо. Из чего вырвался ценой своей жизни.  
Это не оказалось сумасшествием — разве что Фредди унаследовал его от мертвеца. В прошлом осталась нерассказанная история, о которой Фредди ничего не знал, потому что был нормальным человеком, а не запертым в западне, капкане, после чего и Ад покажется раем.

Закольцованный в бесконечность день, замкнутый в бесконечность — восьмой месяц жизни, восьмой этаж, восьмой ли раз сорок дней по Ларри.  
Сразу после смерти живые помогают ушедшим — открывают все окна и выплескивают воду. А не лежат, нахлебавшись крови усопшего, потеряв сознание, и третий день, пропустив похороны, и девятый, не справив поминки, и не вспомнив по обычаям стопкой, не чокаясь, на сороковой.  
Кольцо, изогнутое в восьмёрку, искривленное молотом в бесконечность.  
Фредди бы не поверил прежде, если бы «не». Очередное в нескончаемой череде.

Закольцованный день.  
За — чем-то.  
За — кем-то.  
За — кодированный аккордом.

Он перевернул всю квартиру в поисках того самого кольца. Ладно, половину. Но тщательно. Ползал по полу, обшаривал полки и ящики стола, проверял в карманах курток и штанов, ощупывал под матрасом и кроватью, перетряхивал книги и блокноты для записей с короткими отчётами: «не спал… кричал... бродил... луноходил… пугаю».  
Расшатывал гвозди в стенах — на всякий случай, мало ли, всё не то, чем кажется, сорвал календарь в который раз. Смял и запихал в унитаз чистую тетрадь, где пытался завести дневник наблюдения: «День Сурка-3… фиксирую сраные события… то-то и то-то. День Сурка-4, всё предыдущее стёрто, пишу заново… День Сурка-5, что за хуйня?! Я безумен...»

Присев отдохнуть, Фредди осмотрел срач, который развёл. Он устал и потерял много времени, полдня.  
Он запалил сигарету и щедро разлил по комнате виски. Докурил и бросил окурок в спирт.  
Полыхнуло весело.  
Он снова сел, положил пистолет на колени и равнодушно стал ждать, что доберётся до него раньше, огонь или дым.  
Оказалось, дым.  
Фредди закончил агонию удушья одним нажатием.

Фредди очнулся на кровати. Пять тридцать две, здравствуй, дьявол.  
Перерыл остальную часть квартиры — чуть ли не срывая половицы. Кольца не было. Он положил его в какую-то свою внутреннюю Нарнию, оно исчезло, испарилось, стало закольцованным днём, проклятьем, это никогда не закончится, никогда, Ларри, нико...  
На этот раз он щедро разлил весь свой бар. Швырял бутылки по углам словно коктейли Молотова. Последнюю вылил на себя.  
Потом, почти докурив, уронил сигарету. Он разучился ждать.

Огонь пришёл быстро и жадно.  
Фредди кричал. От боли и… счастья.  
Его, наконец, услышали. Он сам себя слышал.  
Соседи ломились в дверь, потолок был чёрным от копоти, от малыша воняло гарью и обуглившимся стейком.  
Он умер быстро — уже в «Скорой». Ожоги пузырились на том, что раньше называлось человеком.

Фредди очнулся и сел на кровати столбиком.  
Где кольцо.  
Он был с ним в морге. Он умирал с ним, хватаясь за Ларри. Он прошёл весь путь лжи, вытряхивая его из коробочки с монетами и надевая на палец.  
Где оно.  
После выписки из больницы вернули, и он куда-то его запихнул — не думая, не желая знать и помнить, что с ним связано. Точно не выкинул, точно.  
Но где.  
Фредди поехал в участок и начал методично перерывать свой кабинет. Его быстро взяли с поличным, потому что он спокойно прикончил всех, кто к нему постучался и помешал, — а Фредди с наслаждением расстрелял в коллег всю оставшуюся обойму.  
Открыл створку и вышел в окно.

Профессионально, головой вниз, как пловец на глубину с трамплина.  
Уже не страшно и почти привычно больно, и, главное, быстро и надёжно.  
Почти как выстрел в висок.  
И ничем, ничем! — не поможет.

Фредди очнулся в кровати и поехал в Департамент. Где ещё. Он положил куда-то, засунул куда-то, не мог выбросить, точно не мог, точно-точно, это не повтор, всё нормально.  
… Он откинулся в кресле и закурил. Долго думал. Разорённый кабинет золотился в дымке раннего утра. Все кровавые, нанесённые ему раны остались в прошлом сегодняшнем нежном рассвете. А сейчас Департамент оживал, наливался шумом и гомоном, телефонными звонками и перекличкой, а Фредди — думал.  
Куда. Он. Блядь. Такая. Запихал. Кольцо.  
Отчаяния не было.  
День бесконечен.  
Он будет долго, чудовищно долго ждать страшного суда, который освободит его от мук и истязаний раз за разом.  
Ничего, Ларри. Ничего.

Я слишком поздно понял, что ты прошёл весь этот пиздец. Но, надеюсь, теперь у тебя всё хорошо.  
У самоубийцы, да.  
Всё отлично.  
У него нет своей могилы.  
Это были похороны от муниципалитета — всех бомжей и преступников скинули под один ковш экскаватора, в дальнем углу кладбища, и сверху табличка с номером. По номеру можно свериться со списком в журнале, кто там вперемешку с десятком «Джон Доу».  
Фредди пришёл с цветами. Чувствовал себя очень глупо. Здесь лежали все Псы, от Джо Кэбота до Розового. Эдди, Синий, Коричневый, Блондин…  
И где-то между ними — Ларри.

Фредди оставил цветы на могиле Марвина. И больше не возвращался — ни к кому.

Он жив. И единственный, кто в этой истории остался.  
Не сожалеть.  
Не думать.  
Не оглядываться.

Таблетки поначалу работали хорошо. А потом пришлось принимать посильнее — после начавшегося и увязшего тянучкой на зубах кошмара.  
А потом вообще стало бесполезно их пить — в одном и том же дне, стянувшем руки за спиной жёсткими, обёрнутыми вокруг кистей восьмёркой, путами.

Кольцо нашлось в досье Ларри. Давно сданном в архив. Фредди запросил чисто на автомате. Бездумно спустился, бездумно взял в руки папку, открыл, пролистал — и увидел.  
Он хоть убей не помнил, зачем ему понадобилось дело Ларри после больницы, что в нём искал, что вычитывал. Зачем вообще брал, для чего.  
Кольцо лежало между страниц, как в пухлом мягком кармашке.  
Фредди взял его и так же бездумно надел на палец — как тогда, вывернув всю мелочь из вазочки.

… смрад крови и смерти ударил в глаза — потому что обоняние давно отказало.  
Холодный липкий пол, трупы и завесь пороха, от выстрелов всё ещё дымно, а дверь не замерла от резкого рывка Розового на свободу.  
Дуло пистолета упирается в щёку.  
Ларри!  
— Ты веришь в день сурка?  
Фредди заклекотал горлом. Сказать раньше «я коп» было легче, чем выговорить сейчас, выкрикнуть, рявкнуть!..  
— Верю!.. — он вцепился в загривок Ларри, пригибая, прижимая к себе. — Ларри, я знаю!  
У того дрогнул искривлённый судорогой и отчаянием рот. Такого не было, не было, было внове в его нескончаемом аду смерти.  
— Малыш, живи, — он искал выход, не зная, что уже нашёл. Ключ, который закончит его муки и откроет врата чистилища для Фредди.  
Фредди вцепился в пистолет изо всех сил, обеими ладонями, скользкими от крови, слабыми донельзя:  
— Нет!  
Он хрипел, полумёртвый, извиваясь и ёрзая башкой на бёдрах Ларри:  
— Нет, я сказал. Я верю. Ларри, блядь, не делай. Ларри, не надо!  
Он бы сам не поверил, если бы кто-то вот так ворвался в его ад с уверениями, что слышит, понимает, знает, что происходит. Все перемены сотрёт — достаточно уронить спичку, обронить сигарету, шагнуть с этажа, нажать пусковой крючок — и день начнётся заново. Сам себе судья, сам себе тюрьма.

И Фредди тянул пистолет на себя. Всеми силами, какие остались.  
А Ларри — боялся его поранить и тащил за рукоятку к себе, сняв палец со скобы.  
В нормальной жизни они бы дрались насмерть — а в этой возились, будто мелкие котята. Продырявленные пулями не раз и не два, ослабевшие, измочаленные и измученные.  
Один тянул — другой сопротивлялся.  
Один целился дулом себе в глаз, чтобы наверняка, — другой пытался положить пистолет плашмя.

— Малыш, пусти…  
— Ларри, я знаю!..  
Он не верил. Чёрные зрачки, решимость. Самопожертвование через смерть. Ты живи. А я... как-нибудь.  
Никогда, Ларри. Ни за что.  
Кольцо на пальце горячее, тусклое, заляпанное бурым.  
В пизду кольцо.  
Ларри, если это день сурка сейчас решается, то лучше… нет, не так. То должен… нет, не то.  
Ларри, ёб твою мать, ты должен жить любой ценой. Потому что я так хочу. Потому что я готов — за тебя. Потому что без тебя не жизнь вообще. Потому что это мой дар.  
Чтобы ты был жив, счастлив, здоров.  
Это моя самая отчаянная просьба и самое запредельное заклинание.  
Чтобы ты — жил. Вырвался из замкнутого закольцованного дня, где раз за разом, раз за разом…  
Чтобы ты — смог — дальше. Солнце, смятая подушка, лёгкое одеяло и рядом — счастье…

Фредди вцепился в мушку пистолета зубами — нёбо закровило, больно и колко, процарапанное металлом.  
У Ларри вздулись вены на руке — он не знал, что делать, как отнять, не повредив.  
Они боролись — беспомощно и бессвязно.

А потом внеслась полиция.

И выстрел в Ларри прозвучал чуть раньше, чем выстрел в темноте за кадром.

Фредди открыл глаза.  
Над ним белел потолок реанимации — он сразу узнал её по ощущению безысходности и скованности. Над ухом что-то пикает, пошевелиться невозможно, весь опутан трубочками, запах больницы, ни с чем не перепутать.  
И на морде кислородная пластиковая маска.

Блядь, подумал Фредди. — Блядь.  
Он лежит, перебинтованный от шеи до жопы, как мумия. Дыра в груди, дыра в животе. Ну да.  
И впереди снова сначала обычные месяцы — потом странные недели — а потом наступит день, бесконечный и оглодавший до костей.  
Он с трудом повернул голову на писк монитора — как бы отключить его и ёбнуться сразу?  
Кольцо не сработало.  
Ничего не исправил.

И услышал беспомощный хрип — бульканье — стон за спиной.  
Фредди тяжело перекатил затылок на звук — такого раньше не было, в прошлый раз он очнулся в реанимации один.  
Весь оплетённый гибкими шнурами, перебинтованный такой же мумией, через проход лежал Ларри.  
Под запотевшей кислородной маской скрывались целый рот, целые губы, колючий подбородок.  
Он судорожно выдыхал и мучительно щурился в белый потолок реанимации.  
Тяжёлые, с трудом удерживаемые ресницы дрожали.

Фредди заклекотал горлом — вместо дурацкого хриплого смеха.  
Ларри услышал. Подался наощупь на звук — с трудом, неуклюже.  
А Фредди дотянулся рукой в катетерах к ищущей, истыканной катетерами ладони.  
И закричал.  
От боли. Нежности. Облегчения. Счастья.


End file.
